Lilliputtian pirate captain
|image = S2e3 better give it to us.png|first = The Golf War|voice = Jim Cummings|species = Lilliputtian|environment = Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt mini golf course|alliance = Pirate Lilliputtians|goal = To win Mabel's trophy sticker for the pirates.|home = 8th hole (pirate ship), Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt, Gravity Falls, Oregon|enemies = |weapons = Miniature sword|quote = "We have you at miniature pencil point! There's no way around us!"|friends = Pirate Lilliputtians Mabel Pines (formerly) Dipper Pines (formerly)}} The pirate captain is the leader of the pirate Lilliputtians from the 8th hole of Ye Royal Discount Putt Hutt mini-golf course. History In "The Golf War", Mabel and Dipper discover the Lilliputtians while practicing for Mabel's tournament against Pacifica. After Franz mentions he knows about rivalries, the 8th hole pirate ship lights up and the pirate captain starts insulting the dutch Lilliputtians, calling them the worst at controlling the balls and saying them, the pirates, are the "ball masters". Then, the French and the Knight Lilliputtians enter the discussion, wich ends in a battle between the holes. After Mabel announces that the hole that the hole that helps her the best will get the trophy sticker, the captain states that the winners will be them, and no the "tulip-munchers". During the tournament, the Dutch kidnap Pacifica and try to kill her, expecting that will win them Mabel's favor. Seeing this, the pirate captain says they're also going to play dirty, revealing that they have captured Sergei, and threatening to make him walk off the plank into a pond if Mabel doesn't give the sticker to the pirates. At the sight of this, Mabel tries to convince the Lilliputtians into ending their fights and working together, and then she eats the sticker so no hole can get it. The pirate captain points out that if they work together, "then they can cut open Mabel's belly and get the sticker", to wich all the Lilliputtians agree. All of them. including the captain, chase down the humans, but they escape, though they leave Sergei behind. Personality The leader of the pirate Lilliputtians behaves like an stereotypical pirate captain. Therefore, he speaks in pirate jargon, he often insults other people and he is very agressive. He has a very strong rivalry with the other holes, but he appears to have a special hatred for the Dutchmen Lilliputtians. Appearance He has a red body, a big red nose with warts, a thick grey beard, bushy gray eyebrows, golden teeth and a golden hook instead of his left hand. He uses a black eye patch over his right eye (though it changes to his left eye during a shot). The captain wears a dark red jacket with a yellow fringe, a white shirt, black pants, a belt, a pair of leather boots, and a black tricorne hat with a yellow fringe and a white mini golf ball with two bones crossed behind it. Sightings Quotes Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 creatures Category:Articles with conjectural titles Category:Antagonists Category:Males